


It's Just Life

by Snowflake17



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Chapter names are pretty obvious, Child Abuse, Depression, Each chapter is about each day, F/M, G is pretty funny, G may have depression as well, G needs a hug, Guitar, Monster liking human, Music, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is a Highschooler, Reader plays music, Short Chapters, Some comedy, Violence, reader is female, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake17/pseuds/Snowflake17
Summary: It's been about a year since Monsters came to the surface. G is still trying to get used to everything, so he likes to go to this quiet, not very lively, park that sits just in the middle of the town. Sure, some kids go there to play, and parents glare at G. But, really, he doesn't care. All he wanted was to sit on the one bench he likes to sit at, and smoke. Maybe watch what humans do.Soon enough, there's a night where he decides to stay later. It has finally gotten quiet, with nobody around. Yes, this is exactly what he was looking for. That was until he heard music. A guitar playing, actually. He turns to his right to find a girl playing the guitar on another bench. The bench isn't very close to his, which he is glad for, but he couldn't help but feel good listening to the music. Who is that girl?--------------------------------------------There is child abuse from parents in this story. If you are not comfortable with that, then please do not read. There is also Rape, but not detailed. He only finds her in that state. Still, if you are not comfortable, then please do not read. These events will be in the story later on.
Relationships: G!Sans/Reader, Gaster Sans/Reader, Gaster The Skeleton/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be somewhat short. Most of the perspective will be from G himself, but will possibly also be from the Reader.  
> For those of you who do not know:  
> (Y/N) = Your Name 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I will also be putting down warnings when those bad occurrences are in a chapter.

Day 1  
\-----------------------------------------  
It's been about a year since Monsters came to the surface. G is still trying to get used to everything, so he likes to go to this quiet, not very lively, park that sits just in the middle of town. This park isn't as quiet as he liked it to be, but it's the closest he will get. It's not the time to be picky. G has been alone basically his whole life. His brother quit talking to him since he started his 'Job'. A job G couldn't just stop doing. He tried to tell his brother, and explain why he couldn't leave, but he wouldn't listen. He left without a word. Undyne and Alphys talk to G very little, but try nonetheless. They felt bad for what happened, so they make sure he's okay once in a while. He is grateful, mostly because he would've been a rec if he was alone. They know that too. 

Maybe that's why he's sitting in this park? It was Undyne and Alphys who told him to be sociable. That's what he's doing, right?

G shook his head slightly.

Nah. What he's doing is smoking a cigarette at a children's playground. Getting glares from parents who think he's going to kidnap their child. Yeah, very sociable.

G could only laugh at himself. But then realizes that that probably made his figure look worse in front of the parents. He couldn't help it. 

He definitely is becoming a rec.

\------------------------------------------------

It's later in the day, with the sun going down slowly into the darkness. The light is being consumed, and sometimes he wish he was consumed by the darkness as well. His brother would always tell him to stop joking. But, was he really joking?

Yes.

Yes he was.

His brother is the only thing that's keeping him sane. Just thinking about him makes G smile. He's trying his hardest to think of something to bring his brother back. But what?

A guitar.

G had to sit up for a second. A guitar? Where did that come from? Right. The sound. G looks over to his right, just past a few empty trees, is a bench with a girl sitting on it. That's where the guitar is coming from. That girl is playing a song. He was thinking too much to realize it. He stared much longer then he liked, and looked away. 

G decided to finish up his cigarette and go home. Well, what he calls home anyway. 

G looks back to the girl. She suddenly gets up, puts her guitar in it's bag, and runs to the empty playground. He was confused. Is she done playing? 

She put the guitar under the playground bridge. She then runs off into the streets. Was she trying to hide it? Did she steel it?

G's body moved on it's own, towards his home. 

Right. Why was he so interested? It's just a girl.

Playing the guitar.

And hiding the guitar.

Yeah, he's not interested, for sure.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> Don't really know what to say.  
> There will be some warnings coming up. Probably not in the next chapter, but soon after.

Day 2  
\---------------------------------------------  
G looked at the clock. It was noon. Why did he come to this park again? Oh yeah, because of that girl.

G laughed.

No, he was kidding. It's to be sociable, right? Yeah, that's why.

G had to admit that it felt good being in fresh air. And maybe being around some people. He has seen some monsters go by once in a while, but that was pretty much it. Humans are still getting used to the Monsters, and Monsters are still getting used to Humans. Of course, G himself is pretty pissed with all of this. Yeah, it's nice to get fresh air, but he liked it better underground. 

G laughed again.

He's probably the only one out of the whole Monster population to think that. He just misses his brother, that's all.

Yeah.....That's all.  
\-------------------------------  
That girl is back. It's at least 8:00 at night, and yet, she's playing on that guitar again. G didn't mind the music too much. It sounded nice. There will be times where she plays crazy, like a rock star, then there's times where she plays nice, calming music. Of course, he only learned about that rock star music today. 

G was smoking again. He puffed out some smoke, while looking at the girl.

Just looking.

He tried to remind himself.

He was finally able to get a good look at her. She's pretty. No make up. Wearing a plaid flannel over a nice light grey tang top. Light blue skinny jeans, with sneakers ending just at her feet.

He really was being creepy.

G's red eye lights followed her to this small shed nearby the playground. Probably a clean-up shed for the park, He thought. She was talking to a man, giving him money, and her putting a pad lock on it with her guitar in it. 

So she did steel it...

G decided to finally look away, and towards a group of teen boys around the swings. They were looking at her. 

No.

They were looking at the shed.

G wanted to do something, but decided against it. It's none of his business.

Besides, she put a padlock on it.

It's safe, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I super like this one too. God, i'm good at this. XD lmao. Anyways, hope you like it! Thanks for reading!


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name

Day 3  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
It was early morning. At least 7:00 in the morning. Why was he here? 

Oh right.

It was the guitar.

G looked down at the ruined guitar. 

He was too late.

He felt......sad? 

No.

He felt angry.

Why did he care so much? 

(Because he cares about her)

Because Undyne told him to do good things.

It's funny, Because he actually wanted to help. Or do something.

But he was too late.

\---------------------------------

She came back.

Of course she came back.

She first looked at the shed.

G breathed in the cigarette.

She freaked out.

G breathed out the smoke.

She looked over at the dumpster just by the playground.

G breathed in the cigarette.

She ran over to the dumpster.

G breathed out the smoke.

She screamed.

She cried.

She hugged the remaining pieces of the guitar.

G looked at his cigarette.

He heard a loud sound. A sound coming from a pole of some kind.

G looked up.

She was bent over next to one of the playground poles. 

She was crying even more.

G threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it.   
\---------------------------------  
He was right next to her now.

She was shocked at first, but looked away just as fast.

He noticed she was holding her right hand.

"What do you want?" She asked, angry.

"You're injured." He said. "Why?"

"I got angry." She looked at the pole in front of her.

He squatted down next to her. "Let me see your hand." He demanded.

She was hesitant, but let him see it nonetheless.

G was surprised. She's not scared of a monster? He was just about to take her hand, but she moved away.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to heal it. You can trust me." He responded.

She gives in. Her hand was soft, but also red from the hard punch. He gently put his own boney hand on hers, and slowly, a red glow came from the contact.

Soon enough, her hand was all healed. 

He looked up, finding her surprised face.

"That.....was so cool." She said.

He chuckled, and stood up again. "Was that you're guitar?" He walked towards his bench, hearing her hurried footsteps behind him.

"Yes. I bought it with my own money."

"So you didn't steal it?"

"What?"

G was silent. He sat down on the bench, with her following next to him. He noticed her dry tears.

"Nothing." He said, before disappearing right then and there.  
\-------------------------------------  
G looked at all of the candy that sat before him. What do kids even like?

He picked the brown chocolate bar. 

That will do.  
\-------------------------------------  
He gave her the chocolate.

She was surprised once again.

"How did you do that?"

"It's called teleportation, kid. Monsters have magic." He said, lighting another cigarette.

"So, do all skeletons do that?" 

He noticed she moved away from him. "What?" He asked her.

"I don't like the smoke." She covers her face with her sleeve. 

G looked at her, and threw the cigarette on the ground, stomping on it. "Most skeletons do, yeah."

"Why do you have a crack there and there?" She pointed out the cracks on his face.

"Fights." He heard her gasp. "Don't you have school?"

She was silent. "Yeah. But I don't want to go."

"Don't blame me if you get bad grades." He says, looking at her. 

Her hand was out towards him. A dollar bill in it. "Take it, please."

He takes it.

"I'm (Y/N), by the way."

"Cool." 

She laughed. "That's when you tell me your name, silly."

"G." He stays quiet.

She was silent, too. Probably confused.

"Okay, G. I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks for the chocolate, and healing my hand." She smiled.

And she left.

He's was blind now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this one.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first I didn't like it. But then I read through it out loud and it's pretty good. I really like this style too. I feel like the short sentences and the spaces between is giving it a lot of meaning and depth. I don't know. Maybe it's just me XD
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> WARNING: There is mention of abuse.

-MENTION OF ABUSE-

Day 4  
\------------------------------------------------------  
G looked at the instrument. It was a nice blue. G noticed how the store got even more people than this morning. Why was he here for so long?

G doesn't want to believe the answer.

Why was he doing this?

G didn't want to believe that answer, too.

He decided to leave the store while he still could. He didn't like too many people being around him. That could be a disaster.

G took out a cigarette as he walked towards the park. Why does he care so much?

(Because he likes her)

Because Undyne told him to be sociable. Make new friends. Yeah, she's a friend. Right?

G thought the better of it.  
\-------------------------------

"Why do you hang here all the time?"

She sat on the ground, leaning on G's bench.

"Why do you?" G smirked at her expression.

"Okay, you got me there." She says with a laugh. 

It was silent again. 

"Do you have any friends here?" She asked.

G only looked at her.

"I mean, you'r always here alone. So I was just wandering..." She frowned.

"Yeah." Is what he said.

And all he could say.

She never asked anymore. They both just watched as the kids fell on their faces and cried.

\----------------------------------

G blew out some smoke. He's been there for hours. Not like it's his first time, anyway. Why was he doing this again?

Right.

Because she asked him to wait for her.

G decided to remember the conversation him and Undyne had.

He told her about the girl, and what he did. She was impressed and encouraged him to talk to her more.

How is he supposed to feel about that?

Sure, he's talking to her more, and they seem to be friends, but is he going to be able to control himself?

He just hopes he doesn't come off as a weirdo to her.

Not that he'd care, right?  
\-----------------------------------

She came back.

G saw her smiling face as she sat down beside him. 

Where was her bag?

Don't kids have bags for school?

"What?"

He looked at her. "Where's your bag?"

"Why?" She seemed pissed, but he didn't care.

"Don't kids have bags for school?" Now he was pissed. Why won't she tell him?

"Yeah. I left mine in my locker. So don't worry about it."

Back to silence.

He was watching her now. She was smiling, messing with the fallen leaves on the ground.

But that's when he noticed.

"Where did you get that bruise?" He put out his cigarette.

She was looking at him now, covering her neck. Maybe just feeling it.

"I.....fell." She said.

He decided to leave it be. It's a possibility, but he doesn't want to think about it.

It's none of his business.

G laughed.

That's what he said last time, and look what happened.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Why do you stay away from home most of the time?" He ignored her question.

She gave out a long sigh. It sounded more frustrated. "I don't like my parents. And my parents don't like me. So it's a win win."

Why was she smiling? Shouldn't she be sad? Angry?

No. He knows why she isn't.

"They abuse you, don't they?" He seemed angry. Why was he angry?

She only laughed. "That was easy to figure out, huh?"

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?" He had to stop.

"I tried. People won't do anything about it."

He had to stop now.

"G."

He looked a her. She was crying. 

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about it, okay? There's nothing you can do, anyways.... It's just life."

He couldn't say anything. Why won't he say anything? Why can't he just say something comforting?

"Besides, it's only soon before I turn 18! Then I could move out and do whatever! Live a free life, you know?"

She stopped crying. She was smiling now.

"But how am I supposed to do that? I don't really have any money..." Now she was mumbling.

"You can live with me. I live by myself. There's room."

She was silent.

Now he'd done it. He internally kicked himself in the shin bone for saying that. Why the hell would he say that? Now she thinks he's a freak.

Why does he care what she thinks?

(Because he loves her)

Because Undyne told him to be sociable. So now he has feelings.

"That would be awesome."

Is all she said, before giving him a hug.

"You're the best, G!"

Then she ran off.

Great.

Now Undyne's gonna kick his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one! 'Cause I did!


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Kudos! It really makes me happy to know you guys like this story!
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> WARNING: Slight Mentioning of abuse

-SLIGHT MENTION OF ABUSE-

Day 5  
\--------------------------------------------------  
"So you hang out here, huh?" It was Undyne.

G stared at her for a few minutes before turning back to his newly lit cigarette.

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"Nah! I just didn't think you'd hang out at a children's park!" She sat next to him on his bench. Her arm draped over the top. "Especially going for our advice." She cackled really loudly.

Her laughs always annoyed him.

"Where's Alphys?" 

G then remembered that if it weren't for Undyne and Alphys, he wouldn't have met (Y/N). So he decided to keep his annoyed posture to the side.

He was grateful, afterall.

"She got a promotion is science, so she's busy at the moment." She wasn't loud anymore. That means she's starting to get serious.

G could only wait till she started the conversation. She always did when she got serious.

"You like her, don't you?"

G was shocked, but only for a split second. He certainly didn't expect her to start with THAT.

"Yeah." Was all he could respond with.

"Even though you haven't known her for long?" She scoffed.

"Yeah."

It was silent.

"She makes me feel alive. I don't know what it is, but she makes feel what my brother made me feel." He decided to stop there. 

"Speaking of Papyrus! I talked to him the other day." She was scratching her cheek, as if to be embarrassed. 

Why would she be embarrassed?

"Yeah? And what'd he say?"

"I told him about that girl-"

"She has a name."

"Right, (Y/N). Anyways! He was interested in her. Or at least, you're guy's relationship!"

Does that mean....?

"So he said he's coming down to make a big feast and all. Invite her, alright?" She nudged his side with her shoulder in a playful manner. "I would like to meet her too! That's basically the reason why I came to talk to you." She stood up from the bench.

"I'll try to get her to come."

"Good! See yah later, dude!"

"Undyne."

She stopped.

"Hmm?" She looked back at him.

"You might want to sit down for this."

And she did. 

G was not ready for her to know, but who else was he going to tell?  
\---------------------------------

She was back. Her bag with her this time.

"Hey, G!" She called to him.

G put his cigarette away and waved at her.

She stopped in front of him. "You okay? You look....frightened." She giggled a little.

God, he almost died right then and there.

"Can I invite you to something?" Is all he could say.

She looked confused. She sat down on the bench, holding onto her bag tightly. "Depends on what it is." She laughs again.

"To dinner, tonight. At my house. Friends will be there."

Why was he nervous?

"Friends? Cool! I'd love to go! As long as i'm back home before 10:00, then we're good."

That's right. He was nervous because of....  
\------------------------------------

"Hey there, kid! I'm Undyne! Nice to meet'cha!" Undyne shakes her hand vigorously. 

(Y/N) tried to remember that they are monsters, and to hope that they don't rip her arm off with a mere handshake.

But she smiled anyway.

"It's good to meet you, too!" She survived the first handshake from a blue, fish-like monster. Her hair was long, and red. She also had an eye patch. 

She then turned to the short, yellow, dinosaur-like monster. "H-hi. I-i'm A-alphys." She was the complete opposite of the tall blue monster, who is confident and courageous, while this one is more shy and nervous.

But she smiled anyway.

"Hi!" (Y/N) says.

(Y/N) turned to look at G, who seemed to be upset as he talked with another skeleton monster. This skeleton was at least a few inches taller than G. Which G is pretty tall himself.

But she smiled anyway.

She decided to go and introduce herself. "Hi. I'm (Y/N). It's nice to meet you." This monster shook her hand more than Undyne did.

"It is good to meet you, Human!" He was very loud, too.

"(Y/N), this is my brother, Papyrus." G bluntly announced. 

"Oh! G never told me he had a brother." She says.

G scowled quietly.

"Well, Human! My brother is not one to brag!" 

She heard G scowl again. She looked back, only to find G walking towards the other two.

She turned back to papyrus.

"Thank you for inviting me! I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Human!"

And he walked off towards the kitchen.  
\--------------------------------------  
Throughout the night, (Y/N) realized that Undyne kept giving her the eye. Literally.

She leaned towards G.

"Is there a reason why Undyne is looking at me like that?"

"Possibly."

"What? What does that even mean?" She laughs.

G smiled.

He really smiled.

"You should do that more often." Is what she said.

G didn't look at her.

"Do what?"

"Smile."

G stopped thinking. She saw that?

"It looks good on you." And she walked off towards the couple.

G figured the room was getting too hot.  
\---------------------------------------

It's been a few minutes since (Y/N) left G alone on the couch.

Did she really say that?

It was a cute smile, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. 

(Y/N) figured the room was getting warm.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" Undyne slapped (Y/N) on the back. 

It took her a couple of seconds to breathe again.

"Hey, Undyne. What's up?"

"He told me." Is all she said.

(Y/N) was confused. He told her what?

"What'd he tell you?"

"About you're guy's future plans!"

(Y/N) froze. Future plans? What does THAT mean?

"What future plans?"

"About you living with him when you graduate high school!" She laughed.

"Oh! That's right. Yes. He is really nice to give me that option." (Y/N) smiled.

Undyne leaned down to (Y/n)'s ear. "He also told me about you're parents."

"If you need anything, kid, just let me or Alphys know! We will always be on you're side!"

And she left.

(Y/N) was silent. She was......grateful. She's safe now. She has friends that will protect her.

What is this feeling in her heart whenever she thinks of G?

She clutched her bag that hangs on her shoulder. Her book back.

She forgot about the bag. 

And the papers.

Is now a good time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one! If you guys have any suggestions of moments with them, I'll gladly try to right them. In the style i'm doing for this.
> 
> Also, Do you think I should do a sad ending? It's nowhere near the ending, I just need to get prepared for it. So sad ending or happy ending??
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys like this!  
> Thanks for Kudos!
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> WARNING: Mentioning of abuse and suicidal events

-MENTION OF ABUSE AND SUICIDAL EVENTS-

Day 6  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
G tried to forget about the abuse. 

But he could see them so easily. 

They poke up from the collar of her shirt.

They showed up when she pulled her sleeves up for something.

She'd realize them too. But she would only quickly hide them and awkwardly laugh.

G would be lying if he said he wasn't angry.

"When's your birthday?" He asked her. 

She looked up from sitting on the ground. She was messing with the dirt, or something.

He could see the bruises.

She told him her birthday.

"Why do you ask?"

G averted his eye lights. 

"It's so I can move in, right?" She laughed. "Don't worry, G. It'll be soon, I promise."

"It's not that simple, (Y/N). They are hurting you, and it's not right."

He was surprised by his own words. Has he ever talked like this before?

She sighed. She moved from the ground and onto the bench. 

G forgot she had her bag with her.

"So, this might be weird...."

A sound came from her phone. She seemed annoyed, but looked at it anyway.

She quickly got up, gripping her bag.

"Sorry, G...I have to head to school. I'll see you later today?"

G nodded, and she left.

What was she going to say?  
\----------------------------------------------

It's 4:00. And G was getting worried.

She would be here by now. Did she go home first? That doesn't sound good to G.

G stood up in panic, but immediately sat back down. What the hell is wrong with him?

She's fine.

He tried to remind himself.  
\----------------------------------------------

She finally came back, but she seemed more shocked than anything.

G noticed how her eyes were wide, and seemed to be shaking.

She was even looking around herself, as if she was cautious of something.

Now he was really worried.

"What happened to you? Got high or something?" He tried to joke. It might've sound mean, but that's his personality. He can't help it.

She was quiet as she sat next to him, cautiously.

She looked frightened.

G frowned, and looked away.

He regrets what he said.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make a--"

She gripped onto his leather jacket.

Her face was facing downward, so he couldn't see her face.

"What's wrong?" His voice was soft now.

He moved his free arm to gently touch her arm. She flinched, but let him touch her.

"Hey. I'm right here. What happened?" He turned more towards her.

"I'm....i'm sorry...."

She was sobbing.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did!" She snapped.

It was silent.

What was he supposed to say to that?

G thought hard.

"O-okay....What did you do, then?" He decided to start there.

She leaned her head onto his arm.

"I.....I hurt myself, G.....I'm sorry..." She was still crying.

What?

"Where? Where did you hurt yourself?"

She slowly moved her head back, and showed him her wrists. They were poorly bandaged, and blood was seeping through the bandages.

G was beyond shocked.

"Okay. Look at me." He gently cupped her face and moved it to look at him. "It's okay. You didn't do anything bad, Yah here?" He sounded kind of demanding, but she wasn't fazed by it.

She slowly nodded.

"Good. I'm going to take you to my house, alright? We can talk there."

She nodded again.

He wrapped his arms around her, gently, and put his chin on her head. G felt her melt into the warmth. "Hold on tight. This might make you dizzy."

He felt her nod once again, and they disappeared.  
\---------------------------------------------  
G healed her wrists, and put her on his couch for her to sleep. She was still shocked, by the looks of it.

G stirred the soup that he started, looking back to her once in a while.

As soon as the the soup was done, he woke her up and gave her the soup. She then went back to sleep.

G noticed her bag was on the floor, so he picked it up to put it on the coffee table that sits next to her sleeping form.

That was until he noticed some white through the opening.

It looked like papers.

He took them out, out of curiosity, and looked at them.

G's eyes were wide.

Adoption papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this one too!
> 
> Sorry if this was a little too short!
> 
> Also, sad ending or happy ending? (Imma ask this till you guys tell me what you want XD)


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating recently! Family drama and stuff. You understand, right?
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> This one might be bad? I don't know...
> 
> WARNING: Mentioning of abuse, Mentioning of self harm, Mentioning of rape in some forms

-MENTION OF ABUSE--MENTION OF SELF HARM--MENTION OF RAPE-

Day 7  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

She's awake now.

G was.....frustrated, to say the least.

What are these adoption papers for?

Why does she have them?

Was she adopted?

No.

They were empty.

There's no sign or....or information on the papers.

What was she thinking?

She looked around the room.

G also felt.... embarrassed? His house isn't the cleanest.  
\----------------------------------------

She found him. Sitting at the dining table, but the chair was facing her, or towards the couch.

Which she is laying on.

So yeah, her.

She was confused. Why did he look angry?

He wasn't smoking. Is that a good thing?

No.

That's a bad thing, right?

Sure, he stopped smoking around her, which she is grateful for, but this doesn't make sense.

It was hurting her head.

For some reason, she has a bad feeling about this.  
\-----------------------------------------

She looked nervous. 

G was probably the most nervous out of them both. 

She finally noticed the papers in his hand. He couldn't let go of them.

And he doesn't know why.

"Oh." Is all she said.

What does that mean?

"You found them, huh?"

She put her hand through her hair.

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He finally spoke.

"You're surprised, right?" She was silent. "Well, I'm not adopted, if that's what your thinking."

He figured that much.

She moved. Off of the couch, and onto the chair next to him.

"Um...I was going to mention it yesterday.....but something came up. Sorry."

He could only stare at her in confusion.

"I was hoping.....that maybe you could....adopt me...? So I could possibly leave the house earlier....."

Why......would she leave earlier?

"Why? Did something happen?" He asked her.

"What? No! Nothing happened..."

"You're a terrible liar, you know that? What happened?" His voice was stern.

She was sweating, he could tell that much.

"N...nothing happened. I promise..." She smiled. 

But it was forced.

"Why did you cut yourself?"

She was crying. 

Damn. He really is a creep, huh?

"He touched me...."

She hugged herself. Was she scared?

"Touched you? Who...."

No.

He knew.

He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Goddammit!" G stood up and threw the papers to the ground.

He could feel her fear. Was she scared of him?

"G.....G stop."

He punched the wall. His fist sucked into the hole he just created.

"G! Stop!" She was standing now.

He looked at her, taking his fist out of the wall.

"How can I stop, huh?! You're being abused, (Y/N)! You're being sexually abused! How can I stop?!" He was grabbing her arms now, shaking her.

Then he stopped, realizing what he had done.

God, what has happened to him?

He slowly let go of her, expecting her to run away. To run and call for help. 

That's what monsters deserve, right? They deserve every punishment their so called god sees, right?

But no.

She didn't leave.

She didn't run.

She hugged him. And tight.

But she was crying more. Why?

They both fall to the ground, to their knees.

But she still hugs him.

"Why didn't you run?" Is all he could say.

"Because, G.....I'm not alone, because of you."

"I'm so grateful for you're help and care."

"You are the only person who truly cared about me..."

She sobbed those words. Why?

Why?

Why?

Why....?

Why does he love her so much?

It's been a while since they've gone into this position. She still cries, and she still hugs him.

He wanted to hug her.

He really did.

But....

"I have to tell you something..." He slowly took her arms off of him, so he could see her face.

Her teary eyed face.

"Even though we hardly know each other...."

"Even though we haven't known each other long..."

She looked confused.

He wiped away her tears with his bony thumbs.

"I love you....so much."

Her eyes went wide.

He smiled at her. A genuine smile.

"And I don't know why. Why do I love you so much?" 

"How does you're beautiful smile....make me fall harder than it should?" 

"How does you're bravery....make me feel stronger than I should?" 

"How does....your presence.....make me feel like I belong here?"

She was crying even more.

Did he do that?

"I'm....I'm sorry. Did I do something?" His arms surround her, as if to...hug her?

To comfort her?

Her smile only grew.

"No...." She giggles? He couldn't really tell with her crying.

"You didn't do anything. I'm just glad you had the same feelings as me..."

Wait....What?

"You...." IS all he could muster out of his surprise.

"Yeah, you bonehead! I love you, too..."

His smile went bigger. His cheekbones hurting from not smiling this much before.

He couldn't believe it...

A human, loves a monster like him...

"This feeling.....What is this feeling?" He suddenly asks her.

"It's love, G." She laughs.

"Well.....I'm not sure I like it..."

Her smile falters.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because it really tickles my funny bone."

She stared at him.

Then she busted out in laughter. She was rolling on the floor.

G couldn't help himself to laugh, too.

"That was terrible!" She laughs.

He smiled.

"Yeah.....it was..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaahhhhh.....this was pretty bad...hehe.
> 
> That might've been a pun...? I honestly have no idea. My dad is the one who is a pun master, and he's not at home right now. I hope it made you guys laugh though!
> 
> Also, maybe think of the last time he made a pun in this story.....? (Smirking devilishly...)
> 
> Hope you guys liked this one!
> 
> It honestly could've gone better....
> 
> But! I started tearing up when I was writing the confession. I was listening to some nice dubstep at the same time and it just really got to me, lol.


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded yet! Some family was over for a few days. Also, happy 4th of July!
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> I'm sorry but it's almost getting to the end! Please let me know if you want sad ending or happy ending!
> 
> WANRING: Mentioning of rape, Mentioning of abuse

-MENTION OF RAPE--MENTION OF ABUSE-

Day 8  
\-----------------------------------------------------

She left.

And he didn't want her to leave. She said she didn't want to leave either.

But that's not what he meant.

What if they hurt her?

Would it be his fault?

He kept her at his house all night.

It's his fault.

Why does it have to be him?

G was sitting in his living room, drinking a beer. G's thoughts are then interrupted by a phone call.

G stood up fast and teleported to his phone, which was across the room. 

G frowned. It's not her.

"Hello?" He answers the phone.

"Hey Punk! How'd it go last night?" It was Undyne.

"Fine. She accepted my.....confession..." G blushes. He then hears a loud screeching sound through the phone.

"Alphys! Calm down!" G hears Undyne whisper. "A-anyways! That's awesome! Glad she didn't bust yah down, dude!"

"Yeah....thanks." He deadpans as he sits back in his chair.

"Mind if we come over? Maybe give yah some company!" She says.

"No. I'll be fine on my own."

"Cool! We'll be right over!" And she hung up.

G gave out a frustrated sigh as he leans his head back. Why doesn't she ever listen?  
\---------------------------------------------

"Dinner is finished, dude! Come on over!" G hears Undyne from the kitchen.

Undyne and Alphys have been at G's house for a couple hours now, not giving him any rest.

They kept asking him questions about his feelings towards (Y/N), and what he plans on doing next.

How is he supposed to know that answer?

G sat at the table, looking at his plate with a blank stare.

"S-Sans? A-are you okay?" Alphys stutters as usual.

G looks up at her. "Yeah, Alphys. I'm fine." Then goes back to his food.

"I-I knew w-we shouldn't h-have asked him th-those questions..." Alphys whispers.

"Come on!" Undyne drags out. "He needs to know this stuff, Alphy!" Undyne yells.

"B-but....Th-they only just st-started dating y-yesterday! G-give him a br-break." She counters.

"Who cares? This is the most we've seen out of him--" A loud bang interrupts Undyne, and both girls look over at G in shock.

G abruptly stands up. "Thanks for dinner. Once you're done, get out." And he teleports to the park.

Alphys sighs. "G-geez, Undyne. N-now you've d-done it."

"Wha?!"  
\---------------------------------------------

She hasn't called yet.

She promised to call once she got everything situated. 

G could only stare at his phone as he sat on his bench in the park.

The park was empty, which he is glad for.

If something happened to her....then this is really his fault....

How is he supposed to deal with that?

Would he have to break up with her?

But they just started dating yesterday....

....

....

The phone rang.

It was her.  
\--------------------------------------------

"Okay, I'm here. Where are you, (Y/N)?" G opens the front door to her house.

"Up.....Up stairs..." She gasps. She was crying, sobbing even.

G runs up the stairs, finding the one door open. He could see her inside. She was hiding under a blanket on a mattress.

G was lucky that the house was dark, and nobody else was home.

He gently puts his hand on, to what seems like, her arm. "(Y/N)? I'm right here. Talk to me. You're safe."

She was crying harder. "D-don't look at me!.....Please..." She yells between sobs.

G sighs. "Come here..." He grabs her body, even the blanket, and pulls her up into a hug. "Let's go to my place, yeah?" He says gently.

He feels her nod, and he teleports to his house.  
\--------------------------------------------

She was calm now.

Still crying, but calmer.

When they teleported into his living room, Undyne and Alphys came running around the corner. They haven't left yet.

G sits on his couch across from (Y/N), while Undyne rubs her, blanket covered, back. She hasn't uncovered herself.

Alphys then comes in with a glass of water. "H-here you g-go."

(Y/N) slowly takes the water. "Thank you..." She whispers.

"Come on, punk... What happened? Are you okay?" Undyne says. G was surprised. He has never heard Undyne speak so softly.

"G....."

"Hmm?" He scoots a little closer, trying to comfort her.

"I....need some clothes...."

That's when he noticed.

She was naked under that blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is okay? 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry, but it's starting to get closer to the end! I'll try my best to make it good!
> 
> Please let me know if you want happy ending or sad ending!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! Let me know if you have a suggestion or more! Thanks for reading!


	9. Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like I'm doing happy ending!! Thank you guys so much for commenting, too! It seriously means a lot. When I saw how many comments I got in one day after the 8th chapter, my face was hurting from smiling so much. It really makes me so happy that you guys like my story.
> 
> I'm so bad with puns, I had to look them up.....
> 
> This is full of fluff, so your welcome!
> 
> WARNING: Mentioning of rape, Mentioning of abuse.

-MENTION OF RAPE--MENTION OF ABUSE-

Week 2  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
It has been two weeks since (Y/N) and G have met. Since (Y/N) punched that pole in the park, and G had to heal her hand. He still brings it up, just to make fun of her.

But it has also been a week since the incident. 

(Y/N)...... was raped, by her own father. She didn't tell the story, and G was glad that she didn't. He didn't want her to relive the moment. She gets nightmares once in a while, so he tries his best to calm her in the middle of the night. 

Oh.

Did G not say?

After the incident, (Y/N) moved in with G. They sleep in separate rooms, of course, but he sometimes ends up sleeping with her anyway because of the nightmares.

A few days after the incident, (Y/N)'s father was arrested for rape and sexual abuse. Her mother, so to say, has vanished, and the police are still looking for her. G would always have to remind (Y/N) that her mother will not come for her, and that she is long gone. It helps her, in some way, but she still thinks about it.

But today, is a special day. It's her birthday, and G is taking her out on a date. It's a school day, but she really isn't thinking about school at the moment. She said she needed a break, so, he's giving her one.

But he's nervous.

Nervous as hell.

G has never really been on a truthful date before. Yeah, he has dated some other girls, but they weren't very true to him. He loves (Y/N), and he wants to make this last long, to make this special. 

"You should take her to the Underground!" Undyne mentions after a long while of silence in the living room. All of us, besides (Y/N), are sitting somewhat in a circle, thinking about what to do. (Y/N) is still sleeping, giving that the nightmares decided to take over her sleep.

"What? No! Take her to where hell started for us? Are you serious?" G shakes his head.

"S-Sans is right, Undyne. Th-that would b-be too much..." Alphys chimes in.

"I agree! We shall think of more Human things!" Papyrus yells.

G smiled at his younger brother. Just a couple days ago, Papyrus has decided to forgive G, and help him with his relationship. Papyrus really likes G and (Y/N) together, so he wanted to move back in the home they both first created.

"H-how about ice cream?" Alphys steps up.

G nodded. "Yeah, that's a good one, Alphys." Everyone smiles and pats Alphys' back. "But then what?" And then everyone frowned.

"Umm....maybe a movie?" Undyne speaks up.

"Yeah...That's good too... So ice cream and a movie, what else?"

"How about just walking around the city?" Everyone turns there heads, only to find (Y/N) standing in her bedroom doorway. She rubs the sleep from her eyes as she stumbles towards G.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" G asks her. He puts a comforting hand on her arm.

She sits on his lap and leans against him, as if to fall right back asleep. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She smiles.

"Well, if you want to, sure." G nods and cradles (Y/N). Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys all smile widely at the affection.

"It is settled then! A movie, some ice cream, and a walk in the city! What a normal thing Humans do!" Papyrus stands up in victory.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
"Ah! I haven't seen such a good movie in a long time!" (Y/N) stretches her arms as G and her walk out of the dark building, and into the sun light. 

"Me neither. Can't say that it wasn't bad, though." G mumbles. 

(Y/N) turns around and playfully slaps his shoulder. "What?! You didn't like it? How could you?" She puts a hand over her heart, and pretending to faint.

G laughs. "I've seen better, tibia honest."

"And what could that be?" She crosses her arms, ready to debate. Then she starts to laugh. "Oh my gosh! I just realized the pun!" 

G's smile grows bigger. "What do you call a cow at the cinema?" He starts.

(Y/N) slows her laughing and starts to think. "I don't know, what?"

"A moovie fan." 

And she laughs even harder. G laughs, only because it's funny watching her laugh at his terrible puns. "Okay, okay! I got one."

"Hit me." G says, encouraging her to continue as they walk on the sidewalks to their next destination. 

"People often ask me how I smuggle so much chocolate into the cinemas....Guess what I said?" She starts to giggle.

"What?"

"Well, I have a few Twix up my sleeve!" She pulls up her sleeve to throw the point, and believe G when he aid that he caught it.

They both laughed as they walk into the ice cream shop. After ordering their flavors, they sit at a small table on the side to wait. A few minutes later, G and (Y/N) walk out of the shop with their cones.

"Hey." G suddenly says, and (Y/N) looks over at him to show that she's listening. "I love you un-cone-ditionally." And lifts his cone as if to show his point.

(Y/N) laughs at his bad pun.

"You are legen-dairy." She remarks.

"You just gotta be chill." He says.

"Hey, don't you think my ice cream and I are waffle-y cute?" 

And they both laugh.

"My life is starting to get sweet." G mumbles to himself, making sure (Y/N) doesn't hear it. His smile grew wider as he watched her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short! I was just super excited to post it, I couldn't wait any longer!
> 
> Hope you liked this one!


	10. I'm So Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize with the super long delay of the chapters. I have not forgotten you guys or this story! I very much appreciate the kudos and the comments, they make me so happy :)

I am very sorry that this is not an update. Please don't hate me.

BUT, i would like your help. I will still be working on this story, so DON'T WORRY. lol.

I need help for suggestions on what to do next. Not entirely the plot, but more of the moments of the reader and G. Please give me your ideas! 

Again, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have not forgotten you guys, and I deeply appreciate the kudos and comments. Thank you so much! You all are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm really sorry. :(

**Author's Note:**

> So.....I really really liked how this chapter turned out. I think it's one of my best. And I don't have very many of those.  
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> And, if you, or someone you know, are being abused in any way, please tell someone. Either a friend, the police, or an adult like your teacher. Abuse is not right, and should be taken care of the right way. If your abusers have threatened you, just know that that is a meaning of trying to get control. It is possible that they will not do anything. Please look for help. And don't be afraid to do whats right! Be strong out there!
> 
> If you need someone to talk to, I will gladly be your listener(Or reader for that matter).


End file.
